Encarcelada
by angelalegna
Summary: Después del incidente Incognito, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing tiene una visita de su leal sirviente en la prisión. AxI. Tenía que escribir algo después de ese frustrante episodio 13 del anime.


El sonido de tus pasos produce eco en la pequeña celda, comenzaba a preguntarme cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que vinieses a mí. Mi comida está intacta sobre la mesa. No. No tengo hambre, el sabor de la traición tan fresca en mi boca me impide pasar un solo bocado. Sé que lo entiendes.

Tomas la copa de vino en tu mano derecha."Integra... mi ama," me dices y sé que no debería encontrar tan reconfortante mi nombre en tus labios. "A sus órdenes," añades recordándome el poder que tengo sobre ti. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que ellos temen? Levantas la copa y la estallas haciendo sangrar tu mano ¿Acaso no es eso lo que yo misma temo?

"La decisión es suya," dices y tengo que sonreír por tu entusiasmo. La decisión nunca ha sido mía, esa es la parte que nunca has entendido. Nunca he sido solo yo, de haberlo sido hace años que me habría entregado a ti sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Vuelve a dormir, del sueño del que te desperté," te digo y veo la contrariedad en tu rostro.

"¿Qué?" me preguntas, como si acaso existiese alguna posibilidad de equivocación en mi comando. "¿Va a dejarlos salirse con la suya¿Va a dejar que destruyan el nombre de su padre?"

Retiro el cigarro de mi boca. "¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer¿Dejar que seas tú el que lo destruya?" sé que no es lo quieres escuchar, sé que no es lo que quisiera decirte, pero es la única verdad que conozco. Inhalando otra bocanada de humo lo pienso en voz alta. "La nieta de Abraham Van Hellsing convertida en la amante de Drácula." Sonrío de nuevo y sé que es peor que si te hubiese abofeteado.

"No es la única opción y usted lo sabe. Solo tiene que ordenarlo y..."

"Y podrías hacer desaparecer esta isla o asesinar a la corona Inglesa y después al Vaticano y después a cada gobierno que se sienta amenazado, podrías asesinarlos a todos. Ya no me quedan dudas de que podrías hacerlo. Alucard no estoy aquí por traición," digo levantándome de la cama y caminando hacia ti mirándote a los ojos. "Estoy aquí porque ellos están aterrorizados por tu poder. Dios sabe que yo estoy aterrorizada por él." Veo que finalmente lo comienzas a entender, en cierta forma esta reclusión es por… ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras de la reina¿Mi propia seguridad? Soy la última descendiente con vida Hellsing, si yo muero el príncipe de las tinieblas estaría en libertad de nuevo.

"Era la única forma de detener a Incognito," susurras.

"Nunca he cuestionado tus métodos y no voy a comenzar a hacerlo ahora."

"Existe otra opción," me dices y en tus ojos puedo leer en cuál estas pensando.

"No. No existe. Al menos no para mí. No seré yo quien te destruya."

"Su Dios lo consideraría un acto de piedad. Terminar con la existencia de este monstruo capaz de destruirlo todo, incluso cada cosa que ha amado. Pensándolo bien, todos saldríamos ganando." Sonríes y sé muy bien que también serías capaz de hacerlo.

"Mi abuelo escribió en su diario que deseabas morir, pero que te lo había prohibido. Yo te lo prohíbo también."

"Su abuelo no sabía de lo que podría llegar a ser capaz, pero usted sí." Invades mi espacio personal. Ya deberías haber aprendido que eso no me intimida. "¿Por qué no dejarme ponerle un fin a nuestros sufrimientos?" me preguntas. ¿Realmente no sabes la respuesta o solo quieres escucharla de mis labios?

"Porque es la única egoísta razón que me concedo," te digo uniendo mis labios a los tuyos. Por primera vez me besas como lo has deseado, como yo lo he deseado desde hace tanto tiempo atrás. Tus manos me sujetan al punto del dolor, eres mucho más dulce de lo que había imaginado, hice bien en no haberlo hecho antes porque puedo sentir con cada caricia como quiero caer en ti para siempre, como quiero olvidar el resto del universo.

Te empujo antes de que pierda por completo mi voluntad en tus labios y tú me dejas porque no puedes negarme nada.

"Vuelve a dormir ahora te lo ordena tu ama. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," te digo y no tienes otra opción que desvanecerte en el aire. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, al igual que tu conde, nuevamente vuelvo a maldecir ser quien soy.


End file.
